1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic monitoring systems and in particular to a monitoring device especially suitable for monitoring persons suffering from handicap dementia, down syndrome, autism, and other developmental problems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic monitoring systems for monitoring and supervising moving objects, and in particular for monitoring persons, are known in the art. Such systems are employed for a wide range of applications in a variety of fields, including security, law enforcement, medical and more. An electronic monitoring system typically comprises one or more portable transmitting devices, known as “tags”, attached to a monitored object, one or more local monitoring units for receiving signals from said tags, and optionally a central monitoring station where information from local monitoring units is collected and optionally further processed. A transmitting tag typically broadcasts identification information and may further include additional information regarding activities or state of the monitored object. When used for monitoring persons, the portable tag is usually strapped around a limb of the person being monitored and typically includes various sensors for sensing tampering with the tag and other activities of the monitored person. However, when a monitoring system is used for monitoring patients and especially patients who suffer from dementia related diseases, such as Alzheimer, special considerations should be taken into account.
Dementia is a chronic or persistent disorder of behavior and higher intellectual function due to organic brain disease. It is marked by memory disorders, changes in personality, deterioration in personal care, impaired reasoning and disorientation. Although more abundant with aged people, various dementia related disorders also occur in young or middle age people. The most common cause of dementia is Alzheimer's disease. Other causes of dementia include successive strokes (vascular dementia), severe or repeated head injury, cardiac arrest, toxic ingestion and chronic infections of the central nervous system. Alzheimer disease is a progressive form of dementia, characterized by loss of short-term memory, deterioration in behavior and intellectual performance, confusion and slowness of thought. Dementia usually begins slowly and worsens over time at a progressive rate, which varies with different people. Although most dementias are incurable, supportive environment is very important for patients' optimal functioning. Patients with early to intermediate dementia usually function best in familiar surroundings, i.e., at home, but as a patient's condition deteriorates, a nursing home may provide the best care.
One of the main problems associated with Alzheimer disease and other dementia disorders is disorientation in both time and space, which too often results in patients wandering away and losing their way back. Such incidents might put the patients in life-threatening situations. Consequently, dementia patients need to be under continuous monitoring supervision for their own safety. However, at all stages, and especially during early and intermediate stages, the balance between patients safety and independence is very important.
Due to their mental condition, dementia patients do not cooperate easily with their caretakers. Moreover, dementia disorders are often accompanied with paranoia-like symptoms, making it even more difficult to supervise the patients. Dementia patients tend to get agitated easily and a too noticeable supervision might worsen their condition, especially at earlier stages of the disease. Similar symptoms can be seen in patients with autism, mental retardation and other patients in need of personal care or who become disoriented or incapacitated and the like. In addition, such symptoms can be seen in patients suffering from psychiatric disorders, such as schizophrenia and the like. For these reasons, an electronic wireless monitoring system may be a good solution for monitoring patients in need of personal care or who become disoriented or incapacitated (such as incapacitation of the higher cerebral function) or of need of nursing. However, current monitoring systems, and in particular, current tags, suffer from a number of drawbacks in this respect. Due to memory deterioration and disability of patients to learn new material, it is almost impossible for patients to get used to new devices. Thus, current tags appear to patients as unfamiliar and intimidating objects, which might arouse their rejection, causing the patients to tamper with the tag either by trying to take them off or to destroy them. Furthermore, current tags draw attention from the surrounding and might draw curious questions which might put patients in embarrassing and intimidating position.
Thus, a monitoring system for monitoring and supervising dementia patients should take into consideration the special behavior and sensitivities of this population. In particular, there is a need for a better monitoring transmitting tag, which would not draw special attention, neither by the patient himself, nor by others. Preferably, the tag should assume the form of a very familiar object, which would not require from the patient any new learning or adaptation.
The present invention by providing a monitoring transmitting device, which has the appearance, dimensions and functioning of a regular wristwatch, reduces patient potential interference with the monitoring system and provides dementia patients and their caregivers safety, dignity and independence.